


Всякое серое облако серебром оторочено

by Oxyz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, F/M, Gen, Het, Romance, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи всю жизнь недоставало любви и внимания старшего брата. И в конечном итоге одиночество вынудило его возжелать создать существо, которое всегда будет с ним рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всякое серое облако серебром оторочено

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения: 
> 
> «Every dark cloud has a silver lining» («Всякое серое облако серебром оторочено»).  
> Английский аналог пословицы «нет худа без добра».
> 
> События, описанные в тексте, происходят до начала фильма «Тор». 
> 
> Разница в возрасте между Тором и Локи – два года.

Локи пять, и его старший брат так и норовит то отобрать любимую игрушку, то отвесить подзатыльник.  
Но Локи не обижается. Старшим детям ведь и положено быть немного задиристыми. А Тор и вовсе умеет проявлять любовь к ближнему только таким способом; ему, как будущему суровому царю и воину, и не должно выказывать сердечность.  
Так Локи говорила мама, вздыхая и утирая с его маленького личика горькие слёзы.

Локи семь, и его увлекают книжки. Не обязательно с картинками – он уже вполне сносно научился читать, и ему намного больше нравятся красочно описанные истории, которые с каждым новым прочтением можно открывать с новой стороны, нежели яркие, но статичные рисунки.  
Тор увлечения брата не разделяет. Он всё ещё читает с трудом – большинство слов по слогам – и не горит желанием часами просиживать над волшебными сказками. Ему куда интереснее побегать во дворе и поиграть с друзьями в кровопролитные войны, из которых он непременно выходит победителем.  
Локи наблюдает за братом из окна своей спальни, а потом идёт в библиотеку за новой книжкой.

Локи одиннадцать, и магия даётся ему с трудом. У него не всегда получаются даже самые элементарные заклинания, за более сложные он и не пытается даже браться после того, как едва не устроил в своей спальне пожар, не сумев обуздать им же созданную маленькую огненную змейку.  
Тор дни напролёт проводит в тренировочных залах и конюшнях, учась ремеслу воина. У него отлично получается фехтовать мечом, и он научился вскакивать в седло на бегу. Он может одной рукой поднять небольшую дубовую скамью в обеденной зале.  
Локи втайне учится прицельно метать кинжалы на дальние расстояния – и это ему неожиданно хорошо даётся. После этого он перестаёт читать при свете канделябров до глубокой ночи, чтобы сохранить хорошее зрение.

Локи пятнадцать, и его старший брат предпочитает спокойному времяпрепровождению азартные игры со своими друзьями, которых Локи про себя зовёт разбойниками. Тор может одной рукой поднять дубовую скамью на пятьдесят гостей и виртуозно фехтовать двуручным мечом.  
Локи носит под тонкой тканью камзола – у самого сердца – собственноручно созданный при помощи магии серебряный метательный кинжал, который заговорил на то, чтобы он всегда возвращался точно в руки, подобно молоту Мьёльниру.  
Братья вместе посещают занятия по военному делу, придворный советник обучает их тактическому ремеслу и логическому мышлению. И, хотя Тор на этих занятиях без конца цепляется за рукав брата, преданно и умоляюще смотря в глаза и прося подсказок, по окончании урока он неизменно уходит на полигон к своим друзьям, оставляя Локи наедине с его книгами.

Локи семнадцать, и он совершенно теряется, заставая старшего брата в спальне с Сиф, которую Тор вжимает в постель своим телом. Они так увлечены друг другом, что даже не замечают присутствия младшего принца, и тот тихо покидает собственные покои, медленно, бесшумно бредёт по коридору и только возле дверей библиотеки срывается на бег. Он проносится между стеллажей с книгами, которые все давно прочёл, и прячется в укромном тёмном углу. Наплевав на опрятность одежд, он опускается на пол, жмётся спиной к прохладной стене, сжимает пальцы на предплечьях и сидит так долго-долго, вслушиваясь в блаженную тишину и учащённый стук своего сердца.  
Он думает о том, что не прятался здесь уже несколько лет, должно быть, с тех самых пор, когда ему удалось выучить своё первое заклинание. Он думает о том, что Тор никогда слишком сильно не интересовался своим младшим братом и не стремился к общению с ним. Мама могла объяснять это как угодно, но Локи давно уже разуверился в достоверности её слов о том, что Тор на самом деле тоже любит его и просто не умеет или стесняется показывать это.  
Локи думает, что, если бы старший брат его действительно любил – то он бы эту его братскую любовь чувствовал. И слова были бы не нужны. Локи никогда не был глух к Тору, как тот был глух к нему самому.  
И Локи в сердце тихонько закрадывается болезненное ощущение пустоты, поселяется внутри и даёт ростки по всему организму, начиная отравлять его одиночеством.  
Локи опускает голову и думает о том, что Тор ему больше не нужен. Что он способен существовать и в отрыве от старшего брата. Что он в состоянии собственноручно создать... своё существо. Которое он будет любить и которое будет любить его. Просто за то, что он есть. Просто за то, что он всегда будет рядом.  
Локи разжимает побелевшие пальцы. Дрожащие губы растягиваются в улыбке, и на них солёный привкус одинокой слезы, которой он всё-таки не сумел сдержать.

Локи двадцать, и он думает, что магам не пристало лить слёзы из-за таких пустяков, как неудавшееся заклинание. Ещё он думает, что, быть может, в этом он и не прав. Ещё – что, быть может, он вовсе и не маг. Колдовство всё так же даётся ему с трудом, будто ничего и не изменилось с тех пор, как он впервые обнаружил в себе волшебную силу.  
Локи двадцать, и последние три года из них он практически безвылазно провёл в дворцовом подвале, изучая древние свитки, пыльные фолианты и рассыпающиеся в пальцах пергаменты. Он неустанно записывал новые и новые формулы, ставил опыты на заключённых смертниках, испросив на это разрешение у Одина, кричал от бессилия и крушил колбы с магическими порошками и зельями, когда очередной эксперимент не приносил никакого результата.  
Поначалу мать часто посещала его, убеждалась в том, что её младший сын занимается не некромантией, изредка помогала советами и укачивала уснувшего прямо за столом с бумагами юношу, будто маленького мальчика, положив его голову к себе на колени и перебирая пальцами его спутанные отросшие волосы. Она пыталась обращать внимание Тора на то, что происходит с его братом, но тот только отмахивался, ссылаясь на то, что Локи всегда был странноватым книжным ребёнком. Старшего Одинсона куда сильнее занимали военные походы, в которые отец наконец начал его отпускать. По возвращении из них Тор бурно праздновал свои победы, наливался элем, гонял придворных девок и предпочитал не вспоминать о тихом, не попадавшемся на глаза младшем брате.

Локи всё ещё двадцать, и он всё ещё втайне утирает тыльной стороной ладони непрошеные слёзы с уголков глаз. Его работа по-прежнему не приносит результатов, и отчаяние всё сильнее завладевает им.  
Ему кажется, что он начинает тихо сходить с ума от бессилия, от бесконечных разочарований, от досады на свою беспомощность. Всё, что он создаёт – рассыпается в прах, и Локи начинает думать, что то, что он задумал – просто-напросто невозможно осуществить.

Накануне дня, когда ему исполняется двадцать один, Локи оглашает подвал радостным криком. Но не успевает тот глухо отзвенеть под сводами подвальных потолков, как превращается в плач, наполненный отчаянием.  
Перепуганная мать мчится в лабораторию младшего сына – и застывает на пороге, не в силах сделать и шага.  
Её любимый ребёнок, её маленький принц Локи навзрыд рыдает, лёжа на ледяном полу и изо всех сил вцепляясь тонкими бледными пальцами, долгие годы не видевшими толком солнечного света, в распростёртое под ним белое женское тело, на вид будто целиком состоящее из воска, слишком идеальное, чтобы поверить, будто в нём теплится жизнь.  
Фригг испытывает всепоглощающее желание захлопнуть дверь, но она заставляет себя сделать шаг, ещё один, и ещё. Медленно, очень медленно она приближается к бьющемуся в горестном плаче Локи, склоняется над ним и всматривается в лицо лежащей под ним нагой женщины.  
И Фригг хочет перестать видеть.  
Потому что лицо мёртвой куклы – это лицо её любимого сына. Сглаженное, женское – это его лицо. Её комплекция – это повторение тела Локи, только грудь куклы не впалая, а округлая, с маленькими бледными сосками, а талия – узкая, переходящая в широкие бёдра.  
Фригг в ужасе протягивает к сыну руки, хватает его за плечи и пытается заставить отпустить чересчур совершенное тело, но Локи вырывается и только сильнее прижимает к себе свою белую, словно фарфоровую, неживую куклу.  
И Фригг не знает, быть может, впервые в жизни не знает, как успокоить своего любимого ребёнка. И как остановить свои собственные слёзы, скатывающиеся по немолодому уже лицу.

Локи двадцать один, и он не покидает дворцовый подвал. Он не впускает к себе никого – ни слуг, ни родственников – и отмалчивается на просьбы матери открыть дверь, притворяется глухим в ответ на грозные, но осторожные убеждения отца отворить ржавеющие створки. И гнетущая тишина стоит за металлической преградой, когда в неё тихо и неуверенно стучится Тор.

Локи не помнит, сколько ему лет, когда он в последний раз видел других живых существ и солнечный свет, ему наплевать, сколько вообще прошло времени с того момента, как в его жизни появилась Она.  
Он проводит часы, дни и недели, не отходя от Неё ни на шаг. Караулит Её покой, будто верный пёс, устроившись на полу у Её белых длинных ног.  
Поначалу он пытался обратить заклинание. Работал до изнеможения, до ломоты в пальцах, судорог в запястьях и тянущей боли в извечно согнутой над столом спине. Пытался спасти Её. Хоть как-то.  
Он достал книги по некромантии, резал руки от запястий до локтей своим серебряным кинжалом, разбавлял собственной кровью бесконечные зелья и варева, однажды от безысходности начертил кровью архируны на полу и потолке, пытался призывать демонов.  
Ему не доставало сил. Всё было бесполезно.  
И в какой-то момент он смирился.  
Ему показалось, что Она заговорила с ним и попросила тихим, красивейшим из всех голосов, что Локи когда-либо слышал, Она попросила… просто остаться с Ней. Навсегда.  
И Локи остался.

Она никогда не отвечает на его ласки, не проявляет милосердия или хотя бы одобрения. Она не разговаривает с ним, будто обижена его дерзостью, его попыткой оживить Её.  
Разве Я не прекрасна и без тепла, вопрошает Она.  
Разве Я не дарую тебе смысл для существования и без живой крови в жилах, шипит Она.  
И Локи покорно отзывается, говоря Ей, что Она – прекраснейшее из всех существ, живущих и мертвенно-хладных, водяных и огненных.  
Он рассказывает Ей о том, насколько Она прекрасна, насколько совершенна в его глазах. Он умоляет Её остаться с ним на веки вечные.  
– Без Тебя я погибну, – шепчет он в Её волосы, рассыпанные по плечам, – Ты единственная, кто говорит со мной, единственная, кому я нужен…  
Он зовёт Её своей Королевой и проводит бесконечные минуты, стоя перед Ней на коленях и воздавая Ей почести. Локи покрывает поцелуями Её тело и думает, что так было всегда. Что его Королева жила вечно, а он вечно служил Ей.  
Для него проходит вечность за вечностью, а для его семьи проходят две бесконечные недели.

На исходе третьей недели подвал Локи озаряется светом, льющимся сквозь распахнутые двери, этот свет слепит его, а чьи-то сильные руки мягко обхватывают поперёк груди и тянут вверх, поднимая с колен, разбивая морок болезненной дремоты. Локи не пытается отбиваться, только беспомощно сжимает пальцы, опутанными Её волосами, желая вернуть прикосновения Её хладного тела.  
– Очнись, брат, – чужим, незнакомым голосом произносит кто-то, но Локи не узнаёт говорящего, жмурится от чересчур яркого света и тянется, тянется, тянется к Ней.  
Множество вечностей он не принимал пищи и не знал вкуса родниковой воды, множество вечностей он дарил Ей свою энергию, заставлял перетекать из тела в тело, через губы, через кончики пальцев, отдавая Ей всё, без остатка.  
И теперь у него нет сил даже без поддержки устоять на ногах.  
– Я помогу тебе, брат...  
Голос оглушает Локи, он силится узнать его, но он слишком устал, чтобы растрачивать энергию на кого-либо, кроме своей Королевы. И он только хрипло зовёт Её, шепчет о том, что Она нужна ему, что без Неё он не выживет, что Она для него всё...  
Локи горько плачет и всё ещё пытается тянуться назад, когда старший брат уносит его от Королевы, осторожно поддерживая под спину и колени.

По королевскому двору разносятся скорбные вести: о том, что младший наследный принц утратил разум, что в безумстве наказал самого себя за неведомые грехи страшным проклятьем, испещрил своё тело кровавыми шрамами; что в дворцовых подвалах обезумевший наследник занимался магией ночи и поднимал мертвецов из могил, и предводителем армии трупов был он сам, но в женском обличье, вселивший часть своей раскромсанной на куски души в тело убитой им девушки.  
Вести щедро сдабриваются тёмными красками, разномастными жуткими деталями, каждый норовит присказать к загадочной истории болезни принца Локи свою толику разыгравшейся фантазии. И никто не знает толком, отчего слёг младший сын Всеотца и его славной царицы.  
И оттого с течением времени всё тише ропот придворной знати.

Локи рвётся к своей мёртвой Королеве и без Неё чахнет на глазах у своего брата, что ныне ни на шаг не отходит от его постели.  
Тор терпеливо рассказывает ему, что его Королева – не более, чем выдумка. Что Она – только лишь неудавшийся результат его, Локи, магических опытов.  
Тор нарочито спокойно говорит, что Локи забылся в собственной магии так, что умудрился утратить к ней иммунитет, что она обернулась против него же, но это поправимо и совсем скоро Локи снова встанет на ноги.  
А Локи не узнаёт его и не слышит его слов, он зовёт свою Королеву и проливает по Ней слёзы, продолжает тянуться пальцами, которые больше не опутаны Её мягкими волосами.  
И Тор ловит его за пальцы, сжимает их в своих широких ладонях и продолжает говорить, убеждая не Локи, но больше самого себя в том, что всё наладится, придёт в норму.  
В том, что всё будет хорошо.  
И впервые в жизни могучий Тор тоже проливает слёзы. Он не признаётся в этом даже самому себе – но он оплакивает своего потерянного брата.

Локи существует вечность за вечностью, он не видит света и мира вокруг, и без конца шепчет слова любви своей Королеве. Тору кажется, что брат давно перестал слышать его, что он до самого глубокого дна погрузился в своё безумие.  
Но всё, что Тор может сейчас – это держать Локи за руки и говорить, говорить, говорить с ним… И слепо надеяться на то, что однажды брат его услышит.  
– Я люблю тебя, Локи, – повторяет он раз за разом, прислушиваясь к глухой пустоте в сердце, и изнывает, и мучится от осознания того, что должен был давным-давно произнести эти простые, но такие важные слова, а не держать в себе год за годом, с самого раннего детства.  
Но кто мог подсказать могучему Тору, что его младший брат страдает от тоски по нему и ощущения брошенности?  
Сколько себя помнил, Тор всегда думал, что само собой разумеющимся будет то, что Локи всюду за ним последует.

Когда Тору было семь, он отбирал у Локи игрушки и убегал – но только затем, чтобы тот бежал за ним, бежал вместе с ним. Для Тора это было игрой. А для Локи, оказывается, болезненной обидой.

Когда Тору было девять, он думал, что Локи станет бегать вместе с ним по саду, строгая из веток накренившихся деревьев кинжалы и защищая его, Тора, тыл в воображаемой, но чрезвычайно важной войне против вредной и задиристой придворной девчонки Сиф, не гнушающейся ввязываться в драки с другими мальчишками. Радостный Тор бежал, подбирал самые удобные ветки – будущее оружие победителя – а потом оборачивался и не видел рядом с собой младшего брата. Бледный силуэт Локи призрачно мелькал в окнах его спальни, и обиженный Тор продолжал игру без него, уверенный, что, как только захочет, Локи к нему присоединится.

Когда Тору исполнилось тринадцать, Один повелел ему начинать учиться технике ведения боя. Будучи в предвкушении, Тор даже помыслить не мог, что Один не давал Локи подобных распоряжений. Он был свято уверен в том, что тот из вредности не повинуется воле отца. Либо просто-напросто не желает показывать свои слабые стороны старшему брату и оттого тренируется в иное время.

Когда Тору исполнилось семнадцать, Один отвёл его и Локи к своему военному советнику и поручил тому обучать обоих тактике и стратегии на поле боя. Тор отчаянно не понимал большинство из того, что советник преподавал, и без конца спрашивал у младшего брата, ум которого был, напротив, хорошо заточен под логическое мышление, советов и подсказок. А после окончания занятий со всех ног бежал к друзьям, чтобы похвастаться приобретёнными скудными знаниями. И он привычно удивлялся, обнаруживая, что Локи не бежит вместе с ним, и думал, что тот решил, как прилежный ученик, сперва расправиться с домашним заданием.

Когда Тору исполнилось девятнадцать, он принялся изнывать от неясных томлений, мучился ночи напролёт и не пытался разговаривать об этом с Локи, считая, что с ним происходит то же самое и что он так же, как сам Тор, стесняется об этом говорить. А потом перед Тором неожиданно предстала в новом свете прекрасная юная Сиф, он позабыл о муках своих томлений, отдавшись полностью в их сладкую власть, и совершенно не желал мешать Локи, как он считал, предаваться тому же. И он не замечал, поглощённый страстями, что Локи всё реже и реже заводит с ним разговоры и вовсе почти не попадается ему на глаза, скрываясь в нутре дворцовых подвалов.

Когда Тору исполнилось двадцать два года, он уже дважды ходил с отцом в военные походы и оттого был горд неимоверно. Напыщенность столь сильно затмила его воинское сознание, что на взволнованные упоминания Локи матерью он не обращал внимания, отговариваясь тем, что тот всегда был излишне увлекающимся мыслителем и просто в очередной раз глубоко погрузился в какие-то, ему одному интересные магические исследования.

Накануне совершеннолетия Локи Тор собирается в свой первый поход без отца, безгранично гордый тем, что Один оказал ему такое огромное доверие, поставив главнокомандующим отряда.  
И бледная, обливающаяся слезами мать, кидающаяся Тору на грудь, едва он выходит из дверей обеденной залы, поначалу воспринимается им как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Тору кажется, что таким образом Фригг выражает своё волнение, ведь она впервые отпускает своего старшего сына на войну не под присмотром могучего Всеотца. Один ведь не сможет в грядущем бою защитить Тора, ежели произойдёт что-либо непредвиденное…  
Но мать бьётся в горестном плаче вовсе не из-за своего старшего сына.

Сперва Тор теряется в промозглой подвальной тьме, которую неспособен рассеять свет коридорных канделябров, падающий из дверного проёма, на петлях которого болтаются хлипкие проржавевшие створки. Но в следующий миг Тор видит перед собой сгорбленный бледный силуэт – словно призрачную тень его брата, а не самого Локи – и не раздумывая бросается к нему.  
Младший брат на ощупь холодный, до одури холодный, и чересчур лёгкий, слишком податливый. Тор обхватывает его поперёк груди и пытается поставить на ноги, но Локи не достаёт сил устоять прямо, он всё норовит вновь пасть на колени и без конца протягивает руки к белой кукле, восседающей на старинном пыточном кресле в по-королевски изысканной позе.  
Тор пытается успокоить Локи, а сам во все глаза глядит на то, что он поначалу принял за обычную манекенную куклу, одну из тех, что воины Одина использовали во время тренировок в качестве мишеней.  
У куклы – лицо его брата.  
У куклы – волосы Локи, только гораздо более длинные, густыми волнами укрывающие мертвенно-белое тело, тянущиеся от неживого лица с пустыми глазами до судорожно вытянутых пальцев его брата.  
Могучему Тору недостаёт смелости смотреть на творение брата дольше. Он отворачивается, прижимает к себе хрупкое тело Локи, исступлённо рвёт чёрные волосы, обвивающие его тонкие, кажущиеся почти прозрачными в сумраке подвала, пальцы и скорее, скорее уносит Локи наверх, как можно дальше от увиденного ужаса, как можно дальше от хладного аромата гнили магического безумия, как можно дальше... дальше...  
Дальше.

Дни сменяют друг друга, и в один из них Локи перестаёт звать свою Королеву. Он перестаёт вообще что-либо говорить, только смотрит в потолок потухшими глазами и изредка излишне громко вздыхает.  
Фригг сменяет Тора у постели младшего наследника Асгарда и принимается тихонько рассказывать своему любимому сыну сказки, что тот так сильно любил слушать в далёком детстве.

Фригг рассказывает спящему сном разума Локи разные сказки.  
Сперва – те, что были написаны столетия назад поэтами-асами: о славных воинах Асгарда и их подвигах, о предводителях сильнейших армий, о великих правителях. Фригг рассказывает Локи о похождениях Всеотца Одина.  
Затем она шепчет сыну на ухо сказания ледяных великанов. Истории Йотунхейма пронизаны зимней стужей, колючими снегами и костями их обитателей – гигантов с кожей, едва прикоснувшись к которой, можно получить ледяной ожог, и причудливых летучих рыб.  
Сказки Мидгарда Фригг читает вслух, принеся из библиотеки потрёпанную толстую книжку. Эти сказки Локи в детстве любил больше всего – истории о доблести и чести, о любви и преданности.  
Фригг читает Локи о мидгардской красавице, что полюбила человека в обличье чудовища, о принце, прошедшем тысячу испытаний ради того, чтобы пробудить свою возлюбленную от проклятого сна, об обретшей счастье с принцем простой служанке. Фригг читает сыну сказку за сказкой.  
И Фригг читает ему сказку о Снежной Королеве.  
А потом поднимает на сына глаза и едва не роняет книгу.  
Локи не отрываясь смотрит на неё, и в его осмысленном взгляде ясно читается не отчаяние, но надежда.

Людская молва колышущим высокую осоку ветром проносится над головами. Кто-то говорит – младший наследный принц обрёл потерянный разум. Кто-то говорит, что он уже даже поднялся с постели и залечил светлыми заклятьями нанесённые себе в момент тьмы увечья.  
Над Асгардом вьются слухи и домыслы.  
И лишь едва заметная крупица правды витает в этой молве.

Локи и вправду больше не прикован к постели. И на первый взгляд он и вправду вновь обрёл потерянный в одиночестве разум.  
Но только Фригг без конца прячет лицо в рукавах траурного платья. Царь Один мрачен и не отпускает своего старшего сына и первого наследника в разгоревшееся у границ ледяного царства Йотунхейм сражение. И сам могучий Тор, будущий царь Асгарда, не торопится испрашивать у Всеотца разрешения покинуть границы царства.  
Вся царская семья страшится своего младшего наследного принца.  
Его и за него.

Локи целует в высокий лоб свою ледяную Королеву и нежно оглаживает Её ниспадающие на плечи и грудь шелковистые волосы.  
– Я спасу тебя, моя Королева, – шепчет он и, рассекая серебряным кинжалом ладонь, сжимает её в кулак. Он кровью чертит вокруг Неё круг, а в круге – архируны. Ещё один круг внутри круга и руны в нём, в спешке забрызгивая красным Её узкие белые стопы – Уруз, Офала, Ингваз. Третий круг, и в нём – Исэ, Тиваз и Эльхаз.  
Крови из ладони не хватает, и Локи резко проводит остриём кинжала от запястья к локтю с внутренней стороны, подцепляет рану ногтями, пачкает в своей крови подрагивающие от возбуждения пальцы и опускается на колени. Он чертит знаки на полу, затем рисует кромку из рун понизу стен. Хватаясь за холодные скользкие камни, поднимается и исписывает рунами сами стены.  
Закончив, он устало опускается на пол подле Неё. Трёт отчего-то закрывающиеся глаза, кладёт голову Ей на колени.  
– Это должно помочь тебе, моя Королева... – лихорадочно шепчет он одними губами, – Если нет... Это всё, что я могу дать Тебе. Пожалуйста, прости... Прости меня за то, что я не могу отдать тебе всего себя без остатка... Ты нужна мне, но и я нужен тебе. Без меня ты не сможешь жить. Как и я без тебя. Я создал... создал тебя для себя. Ты – моя. Ты – всё, что у меня есть.  
Его шёпот глухо разносится по подвалу, отражаясь от холодных стен. Локи нестерпимо хочется закрыть глаза и провалиться в блаженный сон, но он изо всех сил стискивает зубы и расковыривает рану на руке, чтобы заставить её болеть как можно сильнее, чтобы отрезвить себя болью, не дать себе потеряться в последний момент.  
Он прижимается губами к Её коленям и пытается не моргать. Веки у Локи тяжелеют, он остервенело трёт их тыльной стороной израненной ладони и продолжает бормотать слова, которые уже и сам не в силах разобрать.  
Огромным усилием он заставляет себя подняться с пола и поднять руки.  
На его ладонях зарождаются синие огоньки, а с побелевших губ срываются слова заклинания. Кровавые руны, испещряющие стены и пол подвальной комнаты, горят таким же синим, сперва слабым, затем начинающим разгораться всё ярче, огнём – и вот уже багровые знаки, очерченные по контурам магическим светом, начинают шептать голосами сотен и тысяч неживых духов, вторя словам Локи.  
И последнее, что тот видит, прежде чем ослепнуть от синего сияния – это как его возлюбленная Королева изломанным белым силуэтом поднимается из кресла.  
А потом Локи лежит на чём-то мягком, чувствует, как его щеки касается чья-то тёплая ладонь, и сжимает слабыми пальцами прядь чьих-то длинных и мягких волос.

Потом говорили, что принц Локи унаследовал силу многих поколений по линии матери. Якобы в её роду почти три сотни лет кряду рождались лишь дети со «спящими» магическими способностями, а младший наследник Фригг возьми – да и пробуди невзначай в себе великую силу своих предшественников.  
Как бы то ни было, на торжестве по случаю близившейся коронации старшего сына Одина принц Локи присутствовал, и никто, глядя на него, и мысли допустить не мог, что того когда-либо покидал рассудок.

Фригг относится к Ней настороженно. Избегает Её касаться, старается на Неё не смотреть и хочет посвящать всё своё время и заботу младшему сыну. Только он всё чаще мягко выпутывается из её объятий и, ласково улыбаясь, отказывается слушать сказки, ссылаясь на то, что Ей необходимо его внимание.  
Фригг всё ещё не может привыкнуть к тому, что в сердце любимого ребёнка она теперь не на первом месте.  
Нет, она всё ещё любима и близка, как мать, как женщина, которая подарила драгоценный дар жизни дважды... Но она более не первая.  
Первая для Локи отныне Она – его ожившая Королева. Выстраданная, едва не уничтожившая своим рождением. Она – его возлюбленный ребёнок, дочь-первенец, удивительное творение, противоречащее самой природе, идеальное создание.  
Мать всё так же ему дорога.  
Но теперь он и сам – родитель.

Последний военный поход Тора растянулся на долгие восемь месяцев.  
Локи стоит у окна, медленно скользит взглядом по двору, вспоминает, как многие годы назад, ещё будучи ребёнком, наблюдал из этого же окна за весёлой беготнёй старшего брата.  
Локи осторожно размышляет, прислушивается к себе, обдумывает своё нынешнее отношение, перебирает в голове факты, сопоставляет их с действиями.  
А потом переплетает пальцы с Её тёплыми пальцами и понимает одну очень важную вещь.  
Он совсем не тоскует по Тору.  
Отсутствие рядом старшего брата, что некогда так сильно ранило и заставило пойти на безрассудство, ныне никоим образом его не задевает.  
Локи издаёт тихий протяжный вздох.  
А потом крепко обнимает свою Королеву и улыбается, ощущая грудью, как ровно и сильно бьётся Её сердце.

 

22.07.12.


End file.
